Tinycloud
|apps = None Known |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue |deadbooks = None }} Tinycloud is a small white she-cat with deep blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Tinycloud is first known as Tiny, when she, her mother, Clover, a rogue, and her brothers, Rock and Bounce are living in a small den by themselves. Firestar, Sandstorm, and Scratch find them being attacked by a fox, and they help fight it off. Clover agrees to join SkyClan, bringing her kits with her. :At the naming ceremonies, Tiny insists that she and her siblings want proper Clan names even if they are kits. Firestar agrees and they receive their new Clan names: Tinykit, Bouncekit and Rockkit. :While playing, they hear voices in the Whispering Cave, and think they see shiny cats. Tinykit becomes miserable because no one believes her. She tells Echosong, who believes her, and the medicine cat learns that she can contact her warrior ancestors from the Whispering Cave. :At the end of the book, the new leader, Leafstar, makes her an apprentice with the name Tinypaw, along with her brothers. Her mentor is Sparrowpelt. SkyClan's Destiny :Tinypaw is still Sparrowpelt's apprentice. Her mother, Clovertail, is expecting Patchfoot's kits. :Tinypaw is given her warrior name, Tinycloud, along with her brothers, Rockshade and Bouncefire. She announces that,"I am ''not tiny anymore!" having thought she would be big enough for a different name. Leafstar comforts her by saying that although her name is Tiny, her spirit is not, and that one day the name Tinycloud would be honored by her Clanmates, and the Clanmates to come. That cheers Tinycloud up and she goes to sit by her brothers, Rockshade and Bouncefire. :Tinycloud and Rockshade are assigned to go on their first patrol as warriors by hunting along with Shrewtooth, but Echosong asks if she can have Tinycloud help her collect herbs. Tinycloud is dismayed at the apprentice task until Echosong gently tells her she would need a warrior to guard her if a fox or badger attacks her, to which Tinycloud cheers up at. :She is seen keeping silent vigil with her siblings during the night. In the morning, Leafstar hears Tinycloud, Rockshade, and Bouncefire arguing over where they should hunt. When asked what they were doing, Tinycloud replies that they want to go hunt. Sharpclaw assigns her to hunt with Cherrytail's patrol. While Leafstar is pads away, she hears Tinycloud remark that she can stay away from Echosong's den and that if she doesn't, the medicine cat will have her fetching herbs again, showing Tinycloud's dislike of having helping to help out Echosong with all the medicine cat tasks. :During Sharpclaw's training session, Tinycloud suggests to claw the ears of the cats on the other team racing for the thorn tree to keep them from arriving first, to which Sharpclaw flicks an ear and Bouncefire softly calls her a mousebrain. Tinycloud helps Petalnose to her paws after she slips and drops the feather the cats were trying to bring to the top of the tree. Bouncefire mentions that he tripped up Tinycloud during the exercise. :Later, Tinycloud shyly confronts Leafstar, saying that even though she knows how important the medicine cat is to the Clan and that she likes helping Echosong, she wants to continue being a warrior with ordinary duties and not be assigned to help Echosong. While Leafstar thinks that Echosong should train an apprentice, she also thinks that Tinycloud obviously didn't have any passion for being a medicine cat. :During the fight with the rats, Leafstar orders her, Patchfoot, and Cherrytail to block up the rat's entrances around the back of the garbage mound with her. She is seen collecting wood and stones to block up the entrance. During the attack, a rat tries to force its way out of the hole she had blocked, but when Tinycloud swipes it across the muzzle, it retreats back in. After the battle, she is seen fetching herbs for Echosong to heal Waspwhisker and the other injured cats. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series ''The Rescue'' :Tinycloud does not formally appear, but is mentioned when Leafstar questions Sharpclaw about the border patrol to check out the scent of a fox in SkyClan territory. Tinycloud was noted to be on that patrol, along with warriors Waspwhisker, Nettlesplash and an apprentice, Sandypaw. :Later, she is mentioned by Sandypaw, who wanted to tell the white warrior about the apprentices' secret. The others tell Sandypaw that they can't tell anyone else, otherwise the entire Clan would find out. Sandypaw then decides that it's not right to keep the secret, and leaves the group. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Clovertail: Brothers: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-Siblings: :Sandypaw: :Honeypaw: Half-Sister: :Birdpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:Apprentices Category:Kit Category:Rogue